Decisions
by WhenIHaveTime
Summary: Rin is soaking wet, and why is it still raining so hard?


"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin yelped as she pulled her kimono to her thighs, keeping it from rushing water below her. The rain poured down on her, soaking her down to the bone.

"My Lord!" Rin screamed as she slipped into the pool of water around her. Lighting struck from the sky, causing Rin to shut her eyes in fear.

She should have stayed near Jaken. She should have listened to Sesshomaru. Now she was lost in a dim forest, soaked and afraid. Calling out his name would be useless. With all this thunder, it is rare that he would hear her.

Rin regained her balance and began to stride to a nearby tree. There she could look around to spot a path she could take. She lunged forward to a branch on held on tightly. Then she lifted a leg up to a blemish of the tree, holding her foot there while she brought the rest of her body.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin shouted one more time. Her voice was hoarse from her efforts of calling her lord, but nevertheless, no response.

Her tears followed the same path of the rain. She was now panicking, even though she had tried to stay calm, it was so much for her. Her hair was dripping with wet with water. She let go of her kimono in defeat as she watched the pool of water below her expand. She brought herself onto a sturdy branch and pray that Sesshomaru would find her.

"It sure is raining very prominently." Jaken said as he enter Sesshomaru's camp. "Rin!" He shouted. "Hurry up back there!" He did not stop to let her catch up, thinking that she was still behind him.

As he walked into the cave and began to wring his clothing out. Sesshomaru paid him no mind. He only stared at the entrance, waiting to see his ward.

"My lord," Jaken started. "Why do you think there is so much rain? This is very strange indeed." He finished and continued to dry himself off.

"Water demons." Sesshomaru simply replied. His attention was still on the entrance and after a few minutes. He snapped.

"Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru growled. He stood up from the cave wall to the entrance, peering out to the outside. "Jaken!" He roared, only to see Jaken cowering in the corner.

"I swear my lord, she was right behind me!" Jaken pleaded but before he could add on to his claim, Sesshomaru had vanished. He had summoned his glowing white orb from his youki and dashed into the forest. His sense of smell was weakened by the rain, but he could still sense her. Her fragrance was weak and soaked. He didn't like this, not at all.

In the corner of his eye, he sees color. A blue and green kimono was hanging down from the tree. At first he ignored it, but then he remember the colors of Rin's clothes. He spirited to his finding and found Rin, unconscious and pale. She was breathing slowly, her eyes flutter from the warm touch of Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Rin whispered as if it was her last breath, her hands reached out to be accepted in his hold. The rain was still intense, if he wasn't a powerful demon, he would have never heard her. He let her fall into his hold and summoned his orb around her. He took his time walking back to the cave, letting her absorb his warm he created.

That fool toad imp. He will surely pay for not keeping his responsibilities. Right when Sesshomaru get back. he will..

Rin began to stir against him, her breasts brushed on him, dragging him out of his thought. He felt strange, more like... warm, for once. Sesshomaru pulled her away from his chest and over his shoulder. He told himself he was offended by that action, but in reality, he wanted a bit more.

The rain was getting rough, more rigorous. He felt youki form in the raindrops, but they were easily deflected with his own, more powerful one. What was going on? Sesshomaru knew it was water demons trying track someone. He had saw it many years ago, an escapist had fled from their prison. In order to capture him, Water demons would flood the area until he would be washed back into their grip. It seemed that whoever they were trying to capture is still on the run, but no matter. Rin began to shiver which made Sesshomaru hurry back into the cave.

"Sesshomaru-sa-" Jaken began before he was cut off.

"Leave, Jaken." Sesshomaru hissed in raged. Seeing Rin's lips into a stuck frown made his blood boil. If Jaken hadn't left when he was told, there would've be blood.

After Jaken had left, Sesshomaru peeled away Rin's ruined kimono. He didn't think much of it. The pure silk clothing was tossed to the ground, as if it was worth nothing. To Sesshomaru it was. He lifted his mokomoko up to her and began rubbing her down until she was somewhat dry. He bundled her up and placed her in his lap, waiting for her to regain conscious.

Sesshomaru looked to the rain. It wasn't slowing down anytime soon. What had happened, he wondered. Who were they trying to track down? They were the reason Rin was ill. Rin's sneeze brought him back to reality. He stared at her, waiting for another sign that she was awake.

"Rin, do you hear me?" Sesshomaru questioned. Rin shuffled in his hold until she looked up at him with tired eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama" Rin whispered. She snuggled into his chest and fell back to sleep.

The rain poured on as Sesshomaru held her in his arms. Cursing the youkai who couldn't keep their prisoners at bay.

Author's Note:

Hey! I have so much to but, but I've decided to make a lot of short chapters so you can get updates more. Thanks, I LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
